The Pain That Brings Us Together?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Excuse the spelling mess ups, i wrote this at 4 in the morning :P A witch soul is senced in Death City and Soul and Maka are asked to go check it out. They find the witch but Maka gets hurt, Soul shows his true colours to maka, how will it turn out?


Soul and Maka were minding their own business when a witch soul was sensed in Death City, so they were sent to go check it out. Soul was bored, they had been searching for hours and found nothing.

"Makaaaaaa, this is so boring, we've been looking for hours, there are no witches here anymore, whatever they wanted they got and left."

Maka sighed "Soul you know as well as I do that a witch is not going to just get up and leave, the witch obviously wanted something and has soul protect on until they find what they came for."

Soul sighed, he hated when Maka was right, so he decided to shut up and act cool.

Maka was so sick of Soul and his complaining. She was tired too, but at least she wasn't complaining. Maka was just about ready to give up when she felt the witch's soul.

"Soul it's back! And it's close too!"

Soul looked around and saw nothing but he took Maka's word and turned into a scythe. Maka grabbed the scythe and prepared for the witch.

All of a sudden a girl dressed in black, with a pointed hat and long curly blond hair, appeared right in Maka and Soul's path.

"Oh Maka, and Soul. I'm Afraid that you will not be returning home tonight." With that the witch lifted her hand and began chanting some words "Moon star moon moon star moon!"

With that a big moon appeared with a blue star in the middle and shot a beam of light at Maka and Soul. Maka dodged the first beam but the second beam hit her right in the chest. Maka fell to her knees.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked desperately.

"Y-yeah Soul, I-I'm fine."

"Hehe, what a pathetic human. Maka my name is Lucretia, and I am here to make sure you don't make it home tonight, do I make myself clear?" Maka got to her feet, she wasn't going to let this woman beat her, shes just too damn cocky!

Maka took a good look at this woman. She was a witch, that was obvious, but there was something wrong with her soul, Maka just couldn't figure out what it was. Lucretia brought up her hand again

"Moon star moon star moon star star!" A long sword appeared, it was blue as the midnight sky with moons and stars engraved into the handle. "It ends now."

Before Maka could realise what was going on Lucretia had stabbed Maka right through the chest.

"AHHHHHH!" Maka collapsed to the ground.

"MAKA!" Soul turned back into his human form and grabbed Maka.

"You damn bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Soul let go of Maka who was now unconscious and slowly dying. He turned his arm into a blade and began walking towards the witch.

Soul was only meters away from the witch when he heard someone yelling.

"YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO! Black Star is here to save the day!"

Black Star and Tsubaki appeared in front of Soul, Tsubaki turned to Soul and said,

"Soul go look after Maka, we got things -"

"She's nothing against god!" Tsubaki sighed. "Tsubaki, kusarigama mode!"

"Yes!" Tsubaki turned into a weapon and Black Star caught her.

"You two look weaker then those two over there." The witch spoke to Black Star and Tsubaki, but pointed towards Maka and Soul.

"That's what you think!"

Black Star ran towards the witch and before she could know what was coming Black Star used the technique _Certain Kill. _The witch cried out in pain as she coughed up some blood into her hand. Black Star and Tsubaki stood staring at her, was she gonna make a move or flee from the battle?

Lucretia looked up at Black Star, "You have an amazing technique boy. Use it wisely, for next time I wont leave until your dead!" With that she said some mumbled words and disappeared into thin air.

Soul was holding onto Maka only meters from where Black Star and a mow human Tsubaki stood.

"Maka hang in there." Soul whispered to Maka.

Black Star walked over and saw that Soul was talking to Maka, but not just talking he was speaking words to calm her, but Black Star saw no use because she was unconscious.

"Soul." Soul looked up at Black Star and he saw that Soul had been... Crying? "Umm Soul, are you okay?"

Soul then realised he had been crying the quickly wiped off his face trying to make it seem like he had sweat in his eye or something.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well, ah we better get Maka to Stein, and quick."

"Ah yeah we better do that."

The four of them arrived at the school grounds to find Stein there with Spirit. Soul was carrying Maka in his arms and ran to Stein as soon as he saw him, Black Star and Tsubaki followed him.

"STEIN!" Soul yelled to Stein.

Stein and Spirit looked up to see Soul carrying Maka, Maka did not look well. Stein grabbed Maka from Soul's arms and began taking a good look at her wounds.

"MAAAKAAA, SOUL WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Stein tired to calm Spirit down, "Spirit calm do-"

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR DAUGHTER OLD MAN! NOT LIKE YOU'D DO IT!"

Spirit lowered his head in shame, "You're right Soul."

Several seconds passed before someone said something.

"Um Stein.." Tsubaki decided to be the one to break the tension.

"Yeah Tsubaki?"

"Can you help Maka?"

"I don't know Tsubaki, the wound is deep. I'm going to have to take her to my office to fix her up."

"I'll help you." Spirit spoke up finally. Stein and Spirit picked up Maka and took her through the front doors.

Days, maybe even weeks passed, Soul lost track of the days, he didn't care. When Soul got hurt Maka was there for him every second she could, now he's going to repay the favor. Soul was sitting on his bed in his room all alone. The house felt so empty without Maka. He felt so bad about Maka, and Stein hadn't let anymore see her yet. As Soul became lost in his thoughts there was a knock on the front door.

"Soul! Lets go shoot some hoops!"

Soul sighed an got up. He walked to the front door and opened it to see Black Star standing there.

"Oh Soul you look terrible. Your loosing your cool man..."

Soul already knew this, not that he wanted to be reminded, especially by his best friend, so he said what he had to.

"Black Star go away." Soul began closing the door, but Black Star put his foot in the door.

"Soul c'mon man, this isn't like you. She will be fine."

Soul wouldn't look at him.

"Soul... there are rumours around the school saying that you've lost your cool and I'm not going to let that happen to you."

"Black Star... I'm fine, just please go away."

"Dude you haven't been to school in weeks you ne-"

"I've been to school everyday, just not to attend class."

Black Star finally gave up and walked back to the school. When he got inside he headed for Stein's office. Just up the hall, sitting on the floor right beside Stein's office he saw Maka's dad. Black Star didn't need to see his face to know he had been crying.

"Ah, hey Death Scythe, any news on Maka?"

Spirit looked up to see Black Star and with a lot of effort he managed to find his voice, "No, no one is allowed in, she's really bad."

Then Spirit began crying silent tears again. Black Star felt bad, so he decided to say something to Death Scythe before he left,

"Hey, ah, Death Scythe. Soul never meant what he said the other... Week. He was upset about Maka being hurt and you accusing him made him even more pissed."

"I know Black Star, I wish he would show up here, I owe him an apology."

"Well, I will tell him that Death Scythe." So Black Star walked off to go back to his place and wait for Maka'srecovery like everyone else.

Maka opened her eyes to see herself looking at the roof. Then she felt pain shoot through her chest and she instantly cried,

"Ahh!"

When she re-opened her eyes she saw Soul looking at her. He looked awful.

_How long had he been there? _She thought, but when she got a better look at him she realised that he had been crying.

"S-soul, what are you doing here?"

_Even after all that she can still nag at me, _He thought.

"Hehe, I knew you'd come around." Soul smiled pushing back his tears.

That's when Maka realised that other then the blanket and bandage on her chest, she was completely naked on her upper half. Maka began blushing, but it went away quickly because some pain returned.

"Ahh, ow..." Soul watched her cry in pain and felt helpless.

"Two weeks." Maka looked at Soul with confusion. "Two weeks you were out."

Maka's eyes widened. "What about my school work!"

Soul laughed. "Forget about your school work Maka, do you have any idea how close you were to dying?"

Maka thought for a second, nope, she really had no idea.

"Not really. How close was I?"

Soul looked at Maka, he thought she looked cute when she was helpless. "Well I'm no doctor, but you were bad enough that no one was allowed to come in the room to see you until yesterday."

Maka couldn't believe that, "What ever happened to that witch ... Lucretia?"

Soul thought for a second to regain his memory, "Black Star hit her with his wavelength, she coughed up some blood and disappeared."

"Hmm, interesting..." Maka wasn't really interested in what Soul was saying, she was interested in why he looked so sad, and why he had been crying.

Soul was looking at his feet,

_Why? Why couldn't I have saved her, it's my job but yet I failed. _Soul thought, he then bowed his head even lower, then he heard Maka speak up.

"Soul?"

Soul looked up so he could look at Maka, "What?"

"Why were you crying?"

_Shit! She saw me crying! It's cool, just play it cool, act like you got no idea what she's saying, yeah that will work. _He thought.

"What are you talking about Maka?"

Maka sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid Soul, I saw you crying, actually, why are you here? Shouldn't you be off goofing around with Black Star?"

Soul said nothing. He didn't wanna explain to her, he had feelings for her, maybe it could be called love, hes been so good at hiding it through his cool, but now that he's lost it, he can't hide his true feelings as easily, he will get his cool back, but not for a while still.

Soul decided to ignore Maka's question and continue speaking about other things."Maka, I got to go now, your father is waiting outside."

Maka began to sigh when Soul stopped her, "Maka, your dad has been worried sick, just like me... let him come see you, your father may not be the greatest father out there but he gets his job done in the end, plus you may find a change in him now... is there anything you want me to bring you tomorrow?"

Maka was speechless. She had words to say, but couldn't find them.

"Maka?"

Maka finally found her voice and answered Soul's question, "Umm... Just a few books and some clothes would be fine Soul..."

Soul noded and turned to walk away when Maka said ,

"Soul!"

Soul turned around to look at Maka, "What?

" Maka took a deep breath and said, "Will you hang here with me tomorrow?"

Soul gave her a confused look, "If you want me to, I guess." In Soul's heart he was planning on staying anyway but her asking him made it feel more right.

"Okay, night Soul. Thank you." Soul wanted to ask what he did to get a thank you but decided not to bother with it.

Once Soul closed the door Maka listend very closely, she could hear talking but couldn't make it out. So she decided to think about what just happend.

_Soul was crying, that I am sure of, oh my god! He said my father **and** him were worried sick! Maybe there's more to Soul then we all think..._Just as she was starting to fall asleep her father walked in, _Oh my god, he looks like Soul, not so good, maybe Soul was right..._

"Ah hey Papa."

Sprit took a good look at his daughter, he didn't need to see her chest to know there was a huge scar on it. "My poor Maka..."

Maka felt sad for her father, "Papa, it's ok, I'm fine now."

Spirit looked up and looked into his daughter's eyes,

"I know Maka, I just feel so bad, first I can't be there to help you, then I was a jerk to your friend Soul, then he went into hiding then-"

"Wait a minute Papa, are you saying Soul has been hiding, as in from everyone?"

Spirit looked at Maka with eyes of understanding, "I'm sorry Maka, I thought Soul would have told you, after you got hurt, he carryed you to Stein and I in the school yard, you were in very bad condition and I thought Soul had hurt you, we had a bit of a yelling match but that was it. I wanted to apologise but I couldn't because he basically locked himself away. He stopped coming to school, the only time people saw him was after school hours to come and check on you, but he couldn't because Stein wouldn't let him. Kids around the school say he's lost his cool."

Maka was speechless, in all the romance novels she had read, something like this ment love. But did she really like Soul that way? Guess she will have to find out over time.

Maka's father talked to her for a little while longer but decided that she looked too tired to stay up any longer. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Maka could barely keep her eyes open anymore. She closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep. Her dream was all jumbled up, mostly about the information she had been told that day and some other random stuff. But she couldn't figure out Soul, Soul has never been one to show any liking other then friends to Maka, so why act like he likes her now?

When Maka opened her eyes she ended up finding herself having to sit up very quickly, the way she slept hurt her chest apparently.

"Aww hell." she said, the pain was so irritating.

When the pain eased to took a good look around the room, yesterday when she woke up it had been late afternoon, so she couldn't see every inch of the room. Maka then realised she was in the same bed Soul was in hen he got hurt.

_Irony~._She thought.

That's when Stein walked in the room.

"Professor Stein, good morning."

Maka smiled at Stein and stein turned, smiled and said,

"Ah yes, good morning to you as well Maka. Good to see your up and moving again." Stein smiled again. "You know your father and Soul were worried sick about you, your chances of living were not very high."

Maka sighed "Yes, I know that already Professor Stein."

Stein looked at Maka, "Soul will be here soon."

Maka smiled, "Oh yeah! I forgot he was coming."

Maka smiled and layed back down slowly, trying to to cause herself much pain, she failed.

"Ahh!" But she finally found a position that was comfy to her and then told Stein, " Stein, I'm going to take a little rest, tell Soul he can wake me when he gets here."

Stein nodded his head and said, "Will do Maka."

Stein grabbed a few papers and then left the room. Maka decided to go back to sleep until Soul showed up.

Soul opened the door to Stein's office a.k.a the doctors office, like thing. Soul saw that Maka was sleeping so he quietly closed the door and walked over beside Maka's bed. He pulled up a chair that was near to it and sat down. Soul placed Maka's things on the table beside her bed, also beside him. Soul looked around the room and then realised she was in the same bed he was when he got injured.

_Irony. _He thought.

Soul got bored of counting the tiles on the roof, so he looked at Maka. She may be annoying at times but he thought that she was beautiful, if something ever happened to her again Soul wasn't sure what he would do. He decided to let her sleep since she really needs it right now. Soul eventually got bored of looking at Maka, so he decided to sleep in the chair.

Maka finally woke up, but it was late afternoon when she woke up and she wasn't happy, that ment Soul never came to see her. Maka was too lazy and too unprepared for pain to sit up so she layed on her stomach staring at the door that she wished Soul would walk through, then she heard it, snoring! Maka turned her head around expecting to see someone like her father, maybe even Stein but instead she saw Soul slouching in the chair with his feet up on another chair, sleeping. Why hadn't he woke her up? Maka wanted to wake up Soul but decided to let him rest, from what she saw yesterday, seemed like he needed it. Maka sat up slowly, not nearly as much pain as there was this morning when she sat up, so she decided to try to stand up.

Maka slowly stood up, using the bed as her balance she got up and began moving around a bit, the pain was bitter, but she could handle it. Her eye was then caught by Soul, he moved a bit in his sleep, so Maka decided to go wake him up. She slowly walked around the side of the bed, past the front of the bed, and the reached the opposite side that Soul was sleeping on. Maka sat on the edge of her bed, staring at Soul,

_What would happen if I kissed him? _She was way too curious.

Sitting there she took a good look at Soul and thought about all their times together, she came to a conclusion, she loved him.

Maka knew that Soul was a deep sleeper, she usually had to bang pots and pans just to get him to move an inch in his bed. Maka moved in toward Soul, she slowly began closing the space between their faces. Her lips finally touched his, she didn't expect a response from Soul since he was asleep anyway, but she was surprised to get a response from Soul as he began to press his lips onto Maka's. Maka couldn't figure out if Soul was asleep while he was kissing her or not, Soul opened his eyes and looked Maka in the eye, he didn't push her away, so Maka took that as a good sign, he actually surprised Maka again by placing his hand on her face and began caressing her cheek in his hand.

Maka continued to kiss Soul, but Soul wanted to deepen the kiss so he licked Maka's bottom lip and with only a seconds hesitation got access, Maka then found herself placing her hands up and around Soul's neck to deepen the kiss further. Putting her arms around Soul's neck helped the kiss but not the pain in her chest. Maka couldn't take the pain, she broke the kiss the landed on the bed trying every way possible to make the pain go away.

"This is all my fault.." Maka forgot all about her pain and looked at Soul,

"How could this be your fault?"

Soul lowered his head and said, "I'm your weapon, it's my job to take shots like that for you."

Maka looked and Soul, she leaned in close to him. He looked up at her, and she smiled and gave Soul a small kiss.

"It's not your fault Soul, and besides, neither of us could see what was coming."

Soul looked at Maka, "True."

Maka had a funny but a amazing idea, "Soul I got an idea, you can make it up to me if you become my boyfriend!"

Soul looked at Maka, as she smiled at him he knew she wasn't lying.

"Okay Maka, but lets not tell anyone yet, okay?"

Maka laughed, "Gotta keep your cool right?"

Soul laughed and said, " Kinda."

Maka and Soul laughed, Maka got tired again so Soul had to go but he promised he'd be back, plus they fond a way to help her heal faster, their kissing was a little painful for Maka, so they decided that movements like putting her hands around Soul's neck will help her heal faster.

Who would have thought that the worst thing Soul could imagine, was also how he got his girl?

* * *

Author's Notes: Well what do you think, this was my first story. It was all right from my head, I always like a good love story ;) 3


End file.
